Sudden Change
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Baily Dathechi (OC) has been chosen by Nu'est to be their Princess. It requires for her to brush up on her singing and dancing for her to be recognized as their Princess. But Baily's past prevents her from opening her heart to the boys. Will this sudden change in lifestyle change herself for the better or worse? Swearing
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday morning when they arrived at the school the new lucky person attended. They strode with a presence that could stun you – and their clothes just added to the impact.

'Hey' JR said smoothly, 'we're looking for a student' he smiled. The receptionist looked up from her work and stared at the god-like teens in front of her. Many other students stopped what they were saying and doing to process the beauty in their field of vision.

'Who are you looking for?' the woman asked sweetly, the smile she gave didn't particularly suit her. She was trying to impress them – like everyone else. It was like a screen play of facial actions and words that played on automatic.

'A girl called Baily Dathechi' Minhyun told her. The receptionist looked to her computer and searched for the girl in question.

'Sixth Former, Baily Dathechi – studying; Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Maths for A-Level. Her timetable says Chemistry now but doesn't state the room. Hmm.' She did some more clicking and asked a student if he knew the girl.

'I think she's in Science 2.' He told her. She produced a map from under the desk and pointed to the room they had to arrive at and wished them good luck.

They walked towards the right corridor and through a set of doors to a waiting area. Then trekked through a dim narrow corridor and through two sets of double doors and ended up facing a two story building with grey letters saying 'Sixth Form Block.' Not one of the five teens was able to decipher the map that seemed more of a maze than a guide. Baekho by this time was running out of patience and walked up to two girls without uniform.

'Hey, we're looking for Baily Dathechi, we were told she's in science 2 but we're lost. Could you give us some directions?' he gave the girls a heart melting smile and their faces burned crimson.

'Did you say _Baily Dathechi_?' One asked with an incredulous look and faced her friend who had a similar expression. Baekho nodded. They began to whisper to each other.

'_Why the hell are five smoking guys looking for _Baily?'

'_I know she's a freak_!' One of them looked up and gave a sympathetic smile. 'Go straight down the yard and you'll see a separate block of classrooms. Walk towards the left and around towards the green cage. If you turn right you'll see a door, go through the door and science 2 is the second door on your right.' She turned back to her friend and continued to whisper while the other stared at the boys' arses.

They found themselves outside the room and peeked through the window. A girl sat on a desk with her back to them, holding something small in her hand. She has long wavy red hair that didn't look brushed. She stretched and jumped off the table – the object in her hand was a kindle with a blue case. She closed it and put it into a black bag on the desk. Headphones sat on her head and shaped her face. She walked towards the back of the room – oblivious of her spectators. Aron opened the door slightly so they could enter without being notice or heard. They crept inside and watched as the tiny girl jumped to get some textbooks on the top shelf; she missed by a few inches. She sighed and turned to drag a chair with a pout on her lips. She climbed the chair and stood up and pulled the books into her arms and turned to the side and jumped off the stool, landing in a crouch. She shifted the books into one arm and dragged the stool back to the desk it belonged to. She began to place the books on specific tables – her eyes were low all the time. After a few books she changed her pace; she began to turn to a beat and spun before placing a textbook on desks. She slid and turned, stopped and shook her head – eyes closed to the music blaring through her speakers. The boys' recognised the beat and tune of the song – Face, their very own song and this girl was dancing in front of the makers of that song in her own little world. Then she ran out of books and looked to the empty desk that was occupied by her bag. She turned and walked to the shelf again and jumped for the last book. Her fingers scrapped the book and she sighed yet again and muttered something under her breath. Instead of grabbing a chair she swung herself onto the bench and stood and grabbed the final book and dropped to the floor flicking for a certain page. She bounced to the beat of the song and slowly walked to her desk. She suddenly glanced up to the door where the five boys stood and flickered back the book only to pause. She lifted her head slowly and looked them placing the book on the desk. She walked towards them and stared at them one at a time. The redhead turned and took a step but spun back – eyes frantic. She closed her eyes and looked in disbelief and the guys in front of her. Then she went off script and did something new – this had never happened before. She walked straight into the wall and cursed. She walked towards them and gazed at them again. First Baekho, then Minhyun, then to JR, flicked to Aron and settled on Ren. She panicked and repeated her wall-and-head connection. She walked back towards them and stood in front of Baekho. She hesitantly touched his shoulder and breathed. Moved to Minhyun and looked at him, her gaze flickered to his hair and patted his head. The panicked teen shuffled to JR and Aron and poked their foreheads with both index fingers on either hand. She looked at Ren and just turned a bright red that competed with her fiery locks. She turned and walked into the wall again – holding her forehead in her hands.

Minhyun strode towards her and placed a hand over hers that was rubbing the offended body part. 'You shouldn't do that to your body' he told her. He noticed a word with a heart around it on her pale wrist. He began to chuckle – it was adorable. 'She's a Ren fan.' He smiled over his shoulder. Her blush increased and overtook her hair colour with flying colours. She looked down to the floor and covered up her face, trying to hide from the gorgeous boys in front of her.

Ren stood silent, studying the thin girl. She was about 5 foot 3, a solid build and he notice some curves around her waist, although she was wearing baggy clothes that didn't really define her. Her hair was red and wavy – she also had a fringe. Her face was oval shaped and her skin pale. He noticed that her eyes were dark – like she hadn't been sleeping very well. Her arms were thin and bony and her hands smooth and long. She continued to look at the floor.

Then a noise startled them – a phone began to vibrate and play Pierce the Veil's _King for a Day_. Baily gulped and stalked towards her phone that she dropped close to Ren. She answered.

'I need you to get some milk from Tesco right now.' A demanding voice told her

'I'm at school right now, I'll get milk later – okay' Baily's voice was small and quiet, almost afraid.

'No. You will leave school and get it for me right now.'

'Mum' Baily said exasperated, 'I have A Levels coming up – I don't have tim-'

'I don't give a damn! Do as you're bloody told – insolent child' her mother said with complete disgust – indicating she had been drinking since 6 o'clock yesterday - morning. A hot tear streamed down her cheek and replied barely audible yes after her mother hung up on her. Baily wiped the tear furiously – angry that she had shown weakness. She didn't what to go home anymore.

She turned and walked towards her bag and searched inside for her purse. She opened the clasp on the black fabric and counted her money. She just had enough for milk – Baily sighed with relief. She grabbed a note sticker and wrote a note for her teacher that she would be back later and had to leave because of family inconvenience. She gathered her stuff and shoved them into her bag and trudged for the door.

The boys stood dumbfounded that the lucky girl is trying to avoid them. Baily stopped at the door and turned to face them – her eyes making contact with every one of them to finally rest on Ren. He observed her eyes – they were bottle green at the rim and became a yellow/green at the pupil. They reminded him of cats' eyes.

'Look. I'm sorry for my behaviour – any other day I would laugh, cry or just fangirl, but I'm kind of stressed right now and panicking. I don't want to involve you in my problems.' She told them with a serious and sad look. She turned to leave when Ren caught her arm; her heart stopped and drew her arm to cover her shocked and red face. Ren noticed his stage name drawn on the inside of her wrist with little hearts decorating it. She had a collection of bracelets on both wrists. He also noticed old scars and new wounds.

Baily went to leave again when Ren asked if she was going shopping, she nodded shyly.

'Well we need to get some food because we haven't eaten since early this morning, so mind if we tag along?' he asked while the rest nodded. Baily replied hesitantly that she didn't mind and walked out the door in a hustle.

The walk out the school was awkward – people talked to Baily a few times and others stared at how she was surrounded by five Korean boys'.

They got to the gate and Baily came to a standstill and took several deep breaths, faced the sky and smiled. She began to skip and turn and to pause every few steps. Her hair whipped around her face but she momentarily forgot about her problems. Ren thought the scene looked surreal and beautiful.

'Tesco's is this way' she told them with a carefree smile. JR and Minhyun walked together and Baekho and Aron sang with each other. Ren walked in front – secluded from the group and deep in thought. Baily walked up next to him, staying quiet. The silence wasn't awkward this time – it was mutual, they both wanted to think about their situations. Ren was the first to speak.

'So – you're my fan.' He smiled.

'Y-yeah. And don't smile if it's not genuine. You're forcing yourself and I don't want you to strain yourself because of me.' Baily gazed at the floor, not willing to make eye contact. She was embarrassed by the way she acted and still felt nervous around her favourite person.

Ren was shocked at the fact that she had noticed that he was forcing his smile to look happier in front of his fans. He was known for being the member who smiled the least – as well as being the most serious and playful at times. It had taken the rest of the group had taken a good few months to a year to know when he force a smile or gave a genuine – but his girl who he had just met knew straight away. It was bazar and he kind of liked it. Baily Dathechi danced in her own little world; lived in her own little world; sung in her own little world. She was crazy, funny, shocking and somehow relaxing to be around. Yeah she panics and overreacts – but it's cute to watch, this made her much more interesting. Ren had loads of female fans – of course – but they all react pretty much the same when they meet each other. Baily was in a state of shock and thought she was going mad from what it looked like!

'I'll keep that in mind' he told her. Baily lifted her eyes to meet his brown eyes and saw a flash of happiness go through them. Her heart began to race again and she looked away first. In that moment Ren had noticed something – Baily's eyes were so sad and painful, it reflected on her wrists.

The rest of the walk was peaceful and laughing brightened the mood. When they got to the store they split up; Baily went to get her things while the others trudged around the white corridors. Baily got her milk and went to self-service and bought her item before looking around for the others. She found them in the biscuit aisled looking at Pocky (Mikado Sticks) and pulled several off the shelf before going to a self-service till. They looked at the thing as if it were an alien. Baily burst out in tears of laughter at the sight – five teenage boys from the most intelligent part of the world are stumped at the sight of a self-service machine! It was hilarious! Ren observed the electronic trying to figure it out.

'Here' she said. She tapped the screen to start buying. She took the items out of the basket one at a time and scanned them before placing them in the bag to the right. When she finished she pressed 'pay' and asked for their money to pay – Baekho just handed the wallet, not the money. She poked through the fabric thing looking for the correct amount need to pay for their shop and slid them into the coin slot. She picked up the bag and presented it to the dumbfound boys – complete with a deep bow. 'Tutorial of self-service complete – Your Highness'' she told them formally. To play along with the scene they clapped and the bowing redhead and began to laugh together.

They began to walk back to school when a car pulled up next to them. It was a silver Seat – a crap car. The car stopped and a woman stormed out of the car. She was tall and large, really large. She grabbed Baily's hand and spun her around and started dragging her towards the car.

'Mum! Let me – what are you doing?!' Baily exclaimed at the woman who didn't resemble her daughter in any shape or form. Baily's mother paused to speak to the fit guys.

'I am sorry that you had to be in my daughter's presence.' She turned to Baily. 'What the hell are you doing with these people!? They are obviously too good for you.' She told her daughter.

'I-i-im with my friends.' Baily whispered with a frown. This earned her a slap.

'Friends? Friends! Since when do you have friends?! You are a loser, you aren't wanted in this world – daughter of a whore' she smirked. This information was supposed to shock Baily; what she wasn't expecting was that Baily already knew.

Her father and 'mother' divorced when she was five years old. She didn't really understand at the time but as she grew older she began to figure it out. Her father remarried a few years back – they were one of the happiest periods of her life until they both died in a plane accident two years ago. Before her father died he told her one vital piece information.

'Justine isn't your mother Baily' he told her. 'Your mother was kinder and a beautiful woman, just like you will be. I fell for her and we planned to marry after my divorce with Justine when I found out she was pregnant with you.' His eyes were distant and sombre. 'She was from Japan and she had Korean and Japanese blood inside her. Grow up to be just like her Bai, I love you.'

Justine looked at Baily for a reaction and when she got none she punched her in the face. 'Why you little bastard! Never look at me like that again! Your an unwanted child – your mother and twat father left you, you are nothing in this world!' she screamed at Baily. This hit a nerve.

'Left me? No, you were the one who was unwanted you bitch. Dad left you for another woman – you were a lazy alcoholic asshole and can't see the truth. So don't blame your problems on me and never let me hear you talk shit about my dad again!' Baily's voice grew and grew from a menacing mutter to a furious roar. Her eyes were wide with a rage she had only felt once before – this was the result of the beatings, abuse and suffering she had endured for the last two years and she was determined to make this woman pay. She had only ever lost her temper once before – and that kid was hospitalised for three months.

Baily took a step towards Justine, tilted her head slightly and smiled. Justine looked at her sadistic smile and raging eyes – her body began to quake.

'If you harm me I'll kick you out of my house. You will be homeless and die alone on the streets.' She told Baily.

'You wouldn't; because that would mean that you would have to cook, clean and work to pay for the bills and mortgage. You wouldn't survive for you have become too dependent on others – and I don't need you. I do have friends that care about my wellbeing and the school would do something for me if I complain enough.' Justine tripped over and landed on her arse, Baily stared down at her. 'You have no power over me. I've been putting up with your shit for the past two years and I'm at the end of my tether.' She raised her closed fist.

Ren noticed that Baily's eyes had glazed over and become emotionless – she intended to kill this woman who had hurt her. He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. Baily turned her gaze on Ren and swore. She wasn't in control of herself – it was like she was possessed by something dark; something evil. Slowly, Baily's eyes began to focus on Ren's, her body becoming weak. She was about sink to the floor but Ren's arms automatically wound themselves around her waist, supporting her. Ren then realised just how light she was – he couldn't tell because of the baggy clothes she wore, man he wanted to get her into something more stylish…_okay, that was a tiny bit perverted_ he thought.

Baily moaned, she couldn't see straight – it was like she had just woken up. See slowly began to feel again _someone is holding me_ she thought. Her eyes flew open and came face to face with Ren. Their faces were inches apart, she could see the flawlessness of his skin and how deep his eyes are. Ren noticed that her eyes were still dilated, _their so beautiful _he fawned.

Their faces turned crimson red and they jumped apart – Ren stumbled but regained his balance while Baily didn't bother to stop herself from falling. She looked up at Ren, curled herself into a ball and muttered an apology – Ren nodded and looked around, still embarrassed.

Hysterical laughter filled the air as Justine tried to cover up her fear, but it was all too late as everyone knew just how shit scared she was of her 'daughter.'

All the while, Aron had been observing the interactions between Baily and Ren. Ren was acting slightly different in front of this girl. Besides the fact she didn't scream and cry her undying love for them and her idol was a bonus for them. She had a sort of respect and understanding that made her standout. She was a very lucky girl indeed.

'Baily Dathechi. You are now Nu'est's Princess. This means you will therefore be living with us.' Aron smile and statement was greeted by utter silence.

**Pirate Kazumi: ** Sooo I hope you think this story will be worth your time and that you will read the future chapters. Please review in the lovely box below. Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Silence took place for several minutes after Aron's announcement of the raising of Baily's current status. JR cheered and Minhyun nodded with a frowned expression, trying to figure out the reason Aron chose her. Baekho narrowed his eyes at their Princess with a questionable face while Ren flustered over the fact she would be living with them, but didn't panic nor disagree as Aron predicted. Aron observed this and it clicked there and then as a grin spread across his face. The redhead sat on the concrete floor in a daze while the gears in her mind began to process what she had just heard.

Baekho walked over to her and crouched, he could no longer stop his question. 'Can you by any chance cook?' All ears turned to hear her reply and inwardly begged it to be a yes. They had been living off what JR cooks, and that doesn't vary much from rice to chicken to pasta with readymade sauce – takeaways don't even count in their situation!

When the barely audible reply of a yes reached their ears, the sighs of relief came in unison and the laughing began.

JR pouted and muttered about the fact his food was still edible while Minhyun patted him on the back, failing to comfort him as the grin slid into place and chuckling escaping his mouth. Aron smiled at his friends while Ren walked to their newly appointed Princess to help her up from the floor.

'Are you alright?' he asked the redhead as he held out a hand for her to take. Baily looked up at him with wide eyes. His hand. He wanted her to take _his_ hand! Baily's heart leapt with joy as she shyly took hold of the outstretched limb. To her surprise, his hand felt warm and soft. They were strong in the way they held hers but gentle enough not to make her uncomfortable. The feeling washed away all her worries and she regained her focus when he dropped hers, leaving her with the feeling of disappointment and a cold hand.

'So what exactly is a Princess?' she asked Ren. Before he could explain Aron cleared his throat.

'Perhaps we should get you settled into our apartment before we go into detail. And besides, I don't think it is wise for _her _to be listening.' He pointed towards Justine who sat on the ground shaking. Baily sighed.

'It's gonna be tight, but can't you drive Aron?' she asked. After he nodded, and mentioned that the others could, but Ren was still yet to take his test, she explained her plan. 'Why don't we all drive back to my house and drop her off. I will go along with this Princess business, but if I don't like what I'm getting into, I leave. Understood?' she swept her gaze over the band so she knew that they all acknowledged her condition before continuing. 'Since all but one is legal to drive, and I assume you have a car with you. How about one of you follows us while I direct us to my home? If you want you can stay for dinner and if you're that desperate to leave and bring me with you then I can start to pack my things. How about that?'

Aron analysed the plan and agreed that it was suitable. 'So, you can't drive? I thought you were seventeen?'

'Nah. I'm seventeen this year and I am learning theory with a bit of experience behind the wheel. I could probably get by fine but I don't particularly want to risk it.' She shrugged. She turned to Justine and sent her daggers through her eyes. 'I suggest you drag yourself into that car and sit in the back and be quiet, or you can walk back.' She spat coldly. Aron frowned at how quickly she could change her mood, it was as if she was forcing herself to create an outer character and hide her true personality. He could see vulnerability, but also a strength that he had never seen before. _I want to see her true character…_he thought. Then another thing clicked. _She doesn't know what being a Princess is and why she was chosen. _She was the last contestant they had to visit and was by far the best behaved. _I wonder if she knew she was even entered into the competition….hmm_ he mused.

Aron got the van that they brought with them and JR, along with Baekho, piled into the back slamming the door shut. Ren and Minhyun were left to come in the car with Baily and Justine. Minhyun behind the wheel while Baily was in the passenger seat next to him.

'How the hell is this going to work when I can only just piece together what English means,' Minhyun muttered to nobody in particular.

'그런 경우가 있다면 그 때 나는 항상 당신을 위해 한국어를 말할 수있다' **(if that's the case then i can always speak Korean for you)** Baily spoken in his mother tongue.

'You speak Korean?' He asked eyes widening. She nodded.

'I also speak Chinese and Japanese along with a bit of Gaelic' she told him. **(A/N; this is all being spoken in Korean, I just don't have the time to translate, therefore I will state the language if I change it okay?)**

'Wow' Minhyun blinked are she told him to take a right. He followed her directions and there was little conversation. It was an awkward silence for Justine kept emitting a dark aura, causing Ren to become nervous and started shifting uncomfortably in his seat behind Baily.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were laughing at JR who was still complaining at the fact his so-called 'friends' thought his cooking was barely edible.

They finally arrived at a small house in the middle of nowhere and began to trail after Baily – who had nicked the keys from Justine who glared at the back of her 'daughters' head. Baily shrugged it off as of it was a normal occurrence in her daily life and continued down the path to the front door.

'Last one through the door shuts and locks it!' she shouted for everyone to hear. She walked straight into the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients for dinner, ordering the boy's to sit round the table. Justine hovered at the door, uncertain as to whether she could join. 'You can sit in the living room and I will bring your dinner through – for we have business to discuss.' Baily suggested softly in English, looking at the woman over her shoulder. Everyone was utterly confused at the tone of her voice. Baily also noticed this and set their minds at ease. 'Yes she hurt me and made my life a living hell, but I will not treat her in the same fashion – because then I would be just like her, and I am my own person and I shall be different.' She then turned around and continued with the dinner.

After about twenty-five minutes of cooking labour, talking about pointless subjects and the torturing aroma of delicious food – they got down to business.

'Tell me; what is a Princess?' Baily asked. 'And don't say a person of royal blood living in a castle, or I will kill you.' She added bluntly.

'Let start from the beginning.' Aron smiled at her. 'Nu'est made a competition for all the fans in Europe – this was completely for European fans, mainly directed at females, and not Asian as our manager was concerned that they weren't getting enough attention,' Aron began. 'It was a talent competition for singing, dancing and acting. Participants had to send in a video of their performance along with some contact details. We would the go through the list and videos and choose our favourites and decide on the five we thought were worthy of the reward.

'The reward is to be Nu'est's Princess. This means that they will officially join our group as the only female singer/dancer – as a member, not a backup.' Aron stated, Baekho nodded.

'So, we have spent the last month visiting the other four contestants, observing them and the way they act. Seeing if they were worthy of the, now taken, position. You were the final one we had to visit. And thank god you didn't scream that you loved us, would die for us and would follow us to,' he paused dramatically, 'THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!' Baekho finished.

'Aron-hyung thinks that you didn't enter of your own volition; that someone else sent in a video of you.' JR commented.

'Well,' Baily laughed tiredly. 'Aron – oppa is quite correct. Can you tell me when the deadline for all the videos were?' she asked hesitantly.

'The 1st of September, Why?' Minhyun and Ren spoke together. Baily's head hit the table and a barely audible "ah, shit" escaped her lips.

She remembered her panicked friends at the beginning of the summer holidays trying to get her to sing and dance a song of her choice. They also made her do an acting scene.

The Korean group began to worry when they felt sudden killer intent radiating from Baily and she spoke names with pure venom. 'Romye, Toni, Amethyst, Sonia, Dornia and Lunette.' She spat. 'This is their doing,' she got up from the table and dropped – literally – the dishes into the sink to be washed.

'Who are they?' Ren asked, the others simply leaned in to hear the answer.

'They are my so-called friends who made me perform a dance routine, took me to a music studio to tape the song I had learnt and then wrote a scrip for me to recite and add onto the film. Dornia told me it was for her project at university and begged me for this favour…she is so dead when I next see her.' Baily explained to the group, and then started muttering obscenities and torturous acts she would perform on her friends.

'So, the reason why we are here is because we thought your video was one of the best and that you would be a perfect candidate for our new member. We will be stationed in England for the next year and then we will be returning to Korea for our debut with you.' Minhyun finished with a happy and oblivious smile. 'I was thinking,' he turned to Aron and JR. 'Can we call this unit Nu'est – E, as in E for England?' he looked at the duo with wide innocent eyes. Aron thought out the proposal and nodded at him and turned back to their – hopefully – newest member.

'So, are you up for it?' he asked her.

Baily thought it over:

PRO – She got to be with her favourite idols of all time.

CON – She may never have a private live again.

PRO – She can for fill her all time dream of going to Korea.

CON – She hated planes (with very good reason).

PRO – She could LIVE WITH HER FAVOURITE IDOLS OF ALL TIME!

PRO – She would be around Ren all day.

PROs beat CONs so;

'Sure. I'm in' Baily smiled.

'Well then, Baily Dathechi, welcome to Nu'est – Nu, Establish, Style, Tempo.'

XXX

**Pirate Kazumi**: YEAHY! Sorry this is late, but I finally updated! Gomen nasai and I hope that you could stick around for the next chapters! 3 love ya's xx


End file.
